Hans Westergaard
Hans was the youngest of thirteen sons and prince of the Southern Isles. He had a difficult past, neglected by his brothers and raised without love.Lee, Jennifer. Reddit Q&A on Frozen. Reddit. 10 Feb. 2014. As a result of his upbringing, Hans grew to be manipulative and was obsessed with obtaining power for himself, setting his sights on the kingdom of Arendelle. Having heard that the heir to the throne, Elsa, was unapproachable, Hans had success in wooing her younger sister, Anna, managing to completely conceal his ulterior motives in the process. Ultimately, he sought to assume the throne through marriage after killing Elsa. However, Hans' plan was thwarted by Anna, and the prince was sent back to his homeland to await the judgment of his brothers for his behavior. History Early life Hans was born to unknown parents in the Southern Isles, the youngest of thirteen sons. He had a difficult childhood, having suffered neglect at the hands of his family; three of his brothers pretended he was invisible for two years. As Hans grew older, his upbringing would have a toll on him. He came to realize that as the youngest child, he would not inherit anything from his own kingdom and thus, he focused on assuming the throne through the act of marriage. During this time, Hans also developed skills in swordsmanship. Arriving in Arendelle At the age of twenty-three,Lee, Jennifer (alittlejelee). "@skipperemily I think he's 23, but has a very good moisturizing routine.". 28 Nov 2013, 15:48 UTC. Tweet. Hans arrived in Arendelle with his horse, Sitron, to witness Elsa's coronation and carry out his plan for usurpation. He was startled to run into a young woman who stumbled into the path of his horse and nearly fell from the docks. However, Sitron managed to stabilize the boat that the girl had landed in, preventing her from falling into the water. Adopting a regal and polite demeanor, Hans apologized to the girl, asked if she was all right, helped her up, and introduced himself. After hearing the girl introduce herself as "Princess Anna of Arendelle", Hans dropped to his knees, bowing in respect. But this prompted Sitron to do the same, causing the boat to tip back, sending Hans landing on top of Anna. Realizing his mistake, Sitron stabilized the boat once more, sending Anna landing awkwardly on top of Hans. As the two got to their feet, Hans apologized to Anna for colliding with her. However, Anna did not appear to mind at all, stating that she was different from her sister, Elsa. Having heard that Elsa mostly kept to herself, Hans began to formulate a plan to get close to Anna. As the princess sped off due to the ringing coronation bells, both Hans and Sitron bid her farewell, but the lack of Sitron's weight on the boat caused Hans to fall from the docks. Developing a romance Summit Siege Furthering his plans Hans' secret Pursuing Elsa Personality Abilities Relationships Appearances Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Antagonists